


I Don't Know

by DarkEchoes



Series: Wolfstar Alpha/Omega Dynamics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Remus Lupin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Sirius Black, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, F/M, M/M, Omega Sirius Black, Top Remus Lupin, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5502521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a late bloomer. He's 16 and hasn't had his first heat. Of course, Remus doesn't know about this and just assumed he was taking suppressants. They're studying together for a test when Sirius feels a weird stirring in his stomach. Remus, being the knowledgeable Alpha he is, knows what's happening and explains it to Sirius. Remus offers to help him through it and Sirius halfheartedly declines because he doesn't want Remus to see him naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Know

     Sirius lounged on Remus' bed, arm slung over his eyes and legs crossed.   
     "Remus, I'm bored."  
     "I know, but you need to study. Your test is tomorrow and you haven't even opened you text book." Remus exclaimed and Sirius groaned.  
     "Can't we go to the park and play?"  
     "Your test-"  
     "Is tomorrow. I know, you've told me a hundred times." Remus sighed and set the text book down on his desk. "I'm going to fail anyways, so what's the point in wasting my time with this bullshit."  
     "Sirius! You're not going to fail if you try."  
     "Yes, I am. I'm not smart like you, Remus. I'm an idiot. I don't understand math or English."  
     "You make great grades in English." Sirius raised his arm and stared at Remus. "You make B's, sometimes even C's. You make A's in chemistry and math... Your teacher isn't that great. Trust me, I had him last year." Remus migrated from his chair to the foot of the bed.   
     "But he's a 10th grade teacher."  
     "I was in the 10th grade class last year." Remus explained and Sirius scoffed.  
     "Of course you were."   
     "Sirius, maybe if you..." Remus faded off as Sirius sighed loudly. "Listen to me." Sirius was still for a moment before he slowly dropped his arm and stared at Remus obediently. "Maybe if you tried you would make passing grades."  
     "I don't want to try." Sirius grumbled and Remus shut his eyes.  
     "I know you don't want to. I think it's the way the problems are worded... Let me make one for you." Remus grabbed a notebook from his desk along with a pen and started writing.  
     "It's not going to matter." Sirius mumbled, but took the notebook when Remus handed it to him. "'Vinnie's friend has 8 motorcycles. Vinnie has 4 times as many. How many motorcycles does Vinnie have?' He has four times as many." Remus raised an eyebrow and Sirius sighed.  "Fine. He has... Thirty Two."   
     "See it's easy."  
     "Yeah, I guess it-" Sirius stopped suddenly as he felt his stomach twist. He looked up at Remus and bit his lip. "I... I'll be right back."  
     "Where are you going?"  
     "Washroom." Sirius muttered and slipped out of the room. Remus stood up suddenly and followed Sirius. He stumbled to the door and sniffed the frame.   
     Remus swore and turned sharply, running down the stairs and into his parent's room.   
     "What's wrong? Is Sirius okay?"  
     "He's... I-I don't..." Remus sighed and looked up at his mom. "Is... He's taking suppressants, right?"  
     "No, the Potter's said he was just a late bloomer." Remus nodded and he bit his lip.  
     "I-I think that he's... In heat? I don't... Is it okay if I..."  
     "Of course, just make sure he's okay with it. If not... We'll call the Potters. He can't walk home right now..." Remus' dad said and his mom nodded in agreement.   
     "Okay. Don't... Don't come upstairs."

     Remus rapped on the door, holding his nose with other hand.   
     "Remus, I-I need to go home."  
     "Come out."  
     "I can't. I-"  
     "You can and you will." Remus said and the door opened. Sirius stared up at Remus with wide eyes. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie and his legs were pressed together awkwardly.   
     "I need to-"  
     "You can't. Not right now, when you're..." Remus squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip. "Do you... Can I help?" Sirius looked down at his feet.  
     "I... I don't know."  
     "What? It's... I can't unless you say yes."  
     "You can, you just won't..." Sirius pointed out and Remus rolled his eyes. "I don't know." Sirius repeated, his brow furrowing in frustration. "I can't..." He took a step back and glanced up at Remus. His lips were parted and his pupil's took up most of his eye. "I..." He groaned softly and Remus bit his lip.  
     "If you don't want to I have to leave now." Remus said, his voice strained, and Sirius nodded.  
     "I-I know but I don't know what to do." His voice shook and Remus rubbed his chin. "I can't... You..."  
     "Sirius." Remus said and Sirius bit his lip.  
     "I... Yes." Remus raised his eyebrows and Sirius nodded. "Yes. I-I need you..." Remus grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled him to his room. He pushed him onto the bed and Sirius grunted softly. Remus tore his own clothes off and pounced onto Sirius, pressing his nose against his neck.   
     "You smell so good." He breathed and Sirius bit his lip, turning his head to expose more of his neck. Remus growled happily and buried his face against his skin.   
     "R-Remus, I need-"  
     "I know, baby." Remus cupped Sirius' cheek and stared at Sirius' lips. "Be patient and I'll take care of you." Remus sat back on his feet. He slipped his hand under Sirius' hoodie and pulled it off over his head. He pulled his shirt off and stared for a second.   
     "Remus..."  
     "Why are you wearing a tank top under your shirt?" He looked up at Sirius for an answer and Sirius bit his lip. "Sirius." Remus demanded and Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. Remus glowered but reached up and pulled it off. "Oh." Remus stared at his chest. "You... That's why..." Remus laughed slightly and leaned down, kissing Sirius' jaw.   
     "Will you still..."  
     "You still want help, don't you?" Sirius nodded. "Then yes." Remus pulled down Sirius' pants and tossed them onto the floor. "You shaved?"  
     "I don't have body hair..." Sirius mumbled and Remus smiled. "Remus." Sirius whimpered and Remus nodded. He spread Sirius' legs and pushed his length into Sirius' entrance.  
     Sirius gasped, digging his nails into Remus' back.   
     "God, you..." Remus panted and leaned down, his lips brushing Sirius'. "I want... To make you mine..." Sirius moaned and tilted his head, giving himself to Remus. Remus moved his lips over Sirius' neck, drifting down to his shoulder. He felt himself growing inside Sirius and sunk his teeth into Sirius' trap. (Like the inner shoulder.) Sirius made a muffled screaming sound as Remus' knotted and marked him.  
     "R-Remus." Sirius squealed and Remus growled low in his throat. 

     An hour later, Remus slipped out of Sirius and unlocked his jaw. He licked the blood from his lips and stared at Sirius, who was panting and whimpering softly.  
     "I'll have my mom call the school."  
     "Why?"  
     "This is going to last all week and we just... You can't go to school like this. I wouldn't even be safe."  
     "Why not?" Sirius yawned as Remus layed down beside him.  
     "You are one of the most sought after Omega's in the school, and I am not the most alpha Alpha, if you understand that." Sirius hummed softly in understanding. "We have another week for studying."  
     "Yay...."


End file.
